The Lawyer, the Snoop, and the Scandal
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: It started out as a normal day for Courtney, a mother, wife and lawyer, filled with gossiping conversations with her neighbor Sierra. But when a familar face from the past shows up, her whole day takes quite the wild and unexpected turn...


**Author's Notes: After writing my oneshot "Candy for Your Thoughts", I've grown very fond of the fanon ship of Courtney/Cody. There's just as certain sweetness to those two together that makes writing about them enjoyable. This is a brainchild from a DxC story idea I had that involved Courtney being married to Cody and having a son named Colbi, but then Cody dies in a car accident and Duncan is one of the police officers that are present at the wreck and he helps Courtney and her son get over the grief. It's a story I would like to write in the future, but currently I'm not ready to write such a long and serious story. But I still wanted to write a story with Courtney, Cody, and Colbi. So this light-hearted story was born. It'll only be about two or three chapters long, but it's something I really enjoyed writing and thinking of. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Total Drama series at all, only this story idea.**

It had been a long time since Courtney's days of Total Drama World Tour- ten years, three months, a week, and four days to be precise as the Courtney always did like to be. That much had not changed in Courtney. There were plenty things that hadn't changed in Courtney –as well as in the other contestants as far as the brunette woman knew. She was still the strict, bit bossy, ambitious, a know-it-all, but compassionate woman. There were just two major changes that occurred in Courtney over the years.

She was now a mother and wife.

A darn good lawyer too, but honestly few people would be surprised by that little fact.

Courtney Taylor Anderson never regretted marrying Cody. The day all those years ago when he came into to cargo hold of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet to comfort her after the secret of Duncan and Gwen's affair had been revealed had left a mark on her heart that had only grown throughout season until it consumed her heart entire.

She was just as shocked as the rest of the contestants when Cody pulled her in a passionate kiss on national- pardon- _international_ television in front of all the shocked contestants during the season final. Only Ezekiel hadn't been surprised. The feral boy had taken that opportunity to steal the reward money from right under a despicable Heather's nose. Courtney still smiled wickedly at the memory.

Over the years, Cody had proven to be a wonderful husband. He was good, kind, loving, and always there to support Courtney with a cheerful, gap-toothed smile on his handsome face. He was also a terrific father to their four year old son Colbi.

Indeed, as far as Courtney could think, there was only one extremely horrific punishment for ever being with Cody…

…Having Sierra as neighbor.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what I've heard today, Court! Alejandro and Heather are getting a divorce….again!" Sierra chattered away cheerfully.

The neighborhood gossip was settled at the table in Courtney's kitchen, a cup of cherry tea in hand. Courtney herself was only half listening to her friend. She was busying herself with preparing a baked chicken dinner for her family of three.

"They'll just get back together in a month." Courtney stated in bored tone as she straightened up from sliding the seasoned chicken into the oven. She smoothed down her formal light green blouse and fixed her brunette hair back into a neat bun. Sierra's gossip didn't surprise her much. Heather and Alejandro had already divorced and gotten remarried three times. She was almost positive those two only did it for attention and wedding gifts.

Sierra ignored her and prattled on. "And just this morning I heard the _juiciest_ piece of news- from a _very_ reliable source, mind you!" Her voice dropped to a scandalous whisper, "I heard that DJ and Sadie were seen at Starbucks…and he kissed her on the cheek!" Even with hands over her mouth, the squeal she unleashed was of deafening volume.

"Send out the wedding invitations." Courtney remarked sarcastically. She had long since stopped wondering who Sierra's so called 'reliable' source was.

Sierra clapped her hands in delight. "Noah said the same thing!" Noah was now Sierra's husband. It was a constant mystery how he could tolerate her.

Courtney turned to her talkative friend. "Sierra, I don't mean to be rude, but how long do you intend to stay?"

The brunette lawyer instantly regretted her blunt question. Sierra's large eyes instantly seemed to fill with tears. "What's wrong? Don't you want me here, CoCo?" The tall, long-haired woman asked, using her special nickname for Courtney…which Courtney herself secretly loathed.

Yet…despite Sierra's pestering gossip, annoying nicknames, and frequent visits, Courtney still felt a fondness towards her. Even though Sierra was the first to hatefully object to her and Cody being together, Sierra was also one of the first to accept the two together once seeing how happy Cody was.

Of course, that hadn't stop her for the first couple of months from joining them on dates (dragging an unwilling Noah along with the excuse that they should all double date), offering Courtney advice on how to 'woo' Cody ( "I'm telling you, Courtney, Cody would absolutely love if you dye your hair purple! It's his favorite color and it's what I did!"), and mysteriously appearing at Cody's side to comfort him when he and Courtney got in one of their rare arguments.

Only after Courtney and Cody got married and Sierra started dating Noah did Courtney begin to realize that Sierra continued to drop by their house every day, not to try and steal Cody away, but just because she generally liked being around Courtney, Cody, and little four-year old Colbi.

"Of course not, Sierra." Courtney answered her friend in a much considerate voice. She sank into one of the wooden chairs around the table. "It's just tonight is supposed to be a special night. It's the first free night I've had since taking on Tyler's law suit."

Weeks ago, Tyler, a former competitor of Total Drama, had literally begged Courtney to help him sue the famous Canadian basketball team, the Toronto Tornados, claiming that the only reason they wouldn't allow him on the team was because of his performance on the television series.

"But Tyler got pretty far in season three." Cody had commented when Courtney told him.

Courtney had rolled her eyes. "His _athletic_ performance!"

Needless to say, it had been a nearly impossible case to win since it was obvious to the most dimwitted simpleton that the jock's sport skills hasn't improved at all over the years. Courtney whole-heartedly agreed with the basketball team's decision. Then again, it wasn't a lawyer's job to agree with their clients, only to win the case- no matter how ridiculous it was.

"Ooh, congrats on winning, Courtney! I saw it on the news!" said Sierra smiling at her friend.

"Thank you. It was brilliantly won, wasn't it?" Courtney said with a toss of her head, not even bothering to hide the immense pride in her voice. It bordered on smugness. "Tyler is now part of the Toronto Tornado team….as their towel boy." She added in an undertone.

Courtney may be a prodigy lawyer, but she was no miracle worker.

"As I was saying before," Courtney continued, "since tonight is my first free night in heaven knows how long, I want it to be special. Just me, Cody, and Colbi having a nice family night. Who knows?" she chuckled, "I might even consider joining the boys in playing those silly video games that they love so much. Not that I like them or anything completely ridiculous like that!"

Sierra took a sip of tea to hide the knowing smirk on her round face and asked, "So where are Cody and my sweet little chibi Cody?"

Courtney bit her tongue not to rebuke her friend for calling her son such a silly thing and replied, "Cody had a day off from the company and took Cobi to look around at the video game store. They should be back soon." Cody worked in a high position at a video game development company.

There was a sudden knock on the front door.

Courtney beamed. "That's probably them! Or Trent." She stood up and walked towards the living room where the front door was located.

"Trent? Why him?" Sierra asked, listening to her friend's retreating footsteps.

"Colbi found it amusing to play one of those rock band games with my violin," Courtney said in a slightly annoyed voice, " in the process of his…guitar solo…a couple of the strings broke." Courtney had almost reached the door as the doorbell rang. "Trent has generously volunteered to come by and fix my violin for me."

Sierra heard the door open and Courtney start to say a polite greeting to whomever was waiting on the porch. Then the welcome suddenly fell silent.

The nosy woman craned her long neck to see who was at the door.

Without warning, the door slammed shut with enough force to rattle Sierra's teacup.

Courtney reentered the kitchen in a disheveled manner.

"What's wrong, Courtney?" asked Sierra worriedly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Courtney's eyes were wide and staring into nothing and her entire body shivered with unmistakable shock. The usually clear-minded woman blinked and gazed around her tidy kitchen in muddied confusion.

"I…It couldn't be…I thought I saw Gwen out there!" She shook her head to clear away such a horrible idea. "But that can't be! Why would that horrid witch ever come over here?"

"Oh, I invited her yesterday." Said Sierra brightly, "I hope you don't mind."

For five full seconds, Courtney was shocked into speechlessness. She stared at her friend, mouth opened and bottom lip trembling, and struggling to comprehend what exactly had just been said.

"You…You….You…" Courtney stammered. She must be hearing things as well as seeing things from overworking. There no way that Sierra would be daft enough to invite Gwen…Courtney's worse enemy…into her own home…

Sierra had gotten up and hurried into the living room towards the front door. A couple moments later, she reappeared, dragging in an unwilling Gwen. When Gwen caught sight of Courtney, her eyes widened and she struggled to get her arm out of Sierra's grip. Sierra's iron grip held and her cheerful smile never faltered.

Courtney had a sudden animalistic urge to grab Sierra's cup of tea and toss its steaming contents into her friend's face.

But instead, Courtney fixed Gwen with the steeliest glare she possessed- the one that made even cold-hearted criminals in the courtroom cringe.

"Gwen." Courtney greeted her former teammate in voice colder than ice.

Gwen hadn't changed much over the years. Her black hair was only a bit longer and had more teal highlights than before. She had also replaced the skirt for black jeans. Courtney had only seen Gwen once since the end of the Total Drama series, and it had been at her and Cody's wedding. Cody had convinced her to invite Gwen and Duncan in order to mend broken ties and to heal old wounds and some other sentimental bullshit that Courtney really didn't get a crap about.

Gwen fidgeted uncomfortably under Courtney's steely gaze and made a half-hearted attempt at a smile. It came out as a horrid grimace.

"Uh…Hi, Courtney. Long time no see."

Courtney's eyes darkened and narrowed into cat-like slits. _Not long enough._

"Gwen has a terrible problem." Sierra explained cheerfully, pulling Gwen forward as the Goth tried to slink away. "And when she heard that I have a gossip column in the local newspaper and called a couple days ago wanting to visit me so that I could help her."

Gwen looked as though she was heavily regretting the decision. It was obvious that she hadn't known that Courtney would be here.

"You know how Noah hates it when visitors come over while he's working on a new novel," Sierra continued. Her husband was a famous novelist. "So I decided to invite her over her so that both of us could help her out! Won't that be so much fun?" She pulled both Gwen and Courtney into a tight hug, gleefully squealing, "It's like Team Amazon is back together!"

That was the last thing either of her two former teammates wanted. Courtney was looking at Gwen the same way that a vicious bird of prey looked at a mouse before swooping down for the kill. Gwen looked as though she wished to be anywhere else on earth than where she was now.

The Goth pulled herself out of Sierra's affectionate hug, frowning. "Sierra, I appreciate meeting with you, but I think coming here might have been a bad idea." Her lowered eyes were careful to avoid Courtney's burning gaze.

"Oh Gwen, don't be silly." Sierra patted Gwen's shoulder. The Goth winced. "You're among friends! Whatever problem you have, I and my best friend Courtney shall do our best to help you."

Courtney shot them both a furious look that clearly said "Go jump off a cliff and die."

Once again, Sierra ignored it and asked Gwen, "So what is your dire problem?"

Gwen's eyes darted back and forth nervously. "I..I'd rather not say."

_In front of me._ Courtney knew that Gwen didn't want to admit any problem in from of her. It almost made Courtney want to smirk.

"But how are we going to solve your problem if you don't tell us?" Sierra asked, hovering unnecessarily close to the fidgeting Goth.

Gwen was looking more and more upset. "Well…you see…I…uh…"

Courtney couldn't keep her stony silence any longer and spat hatefully at the Goth woman, "For God's sake, just spit it out already will you?"

She had had enough and just wanted her traitorous ex-teammate out of her house this instant. To her and Sierra's complete surprise, Gwen's dark eyes filled with tears. In an instant, the Goth collapsed into a fit of hysterical sobs.

"IT'S…DUNCAN!" She sobbed loudly, "I…I THINK HE'S CHEATING ON ME!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Courtney found herself in the living room, wedged on the far end of the couch, next to Sierra who was consoling Gwen whose body was racking with loud, sobs. More tea had been brewed though all three teacups had not been touched. Gwen was too busy crying, Sierra was patting Gwen's back in sympathy, and Courtney was too busy sitting in seething silence, angrily contemplating the irony of it all.

Between sobs, hiccups, and wiping her makeup smeared eyes, Gwen managed to get the gist of her story out to Sierra and Courtney.

"It's been going on for weeks!" She cried into her hands, "He…He's…been coming home late each night! Sometimes not at all! He's so distracted…and…and…" Her sobs redoubled. She only paused to blow her runny nose loudly with a tissue. She tossed the crumpled tissue on the coffee table among many more.

Courtney eyed the large pile of discarded used tissues on her normally clean table with lips perched in disgust.

"Oh Gwen, it's alright. Let it all out." Sierra soothed, placing a comforting arm around the depressed woman.

"_Traitor." _Courtney thought darkly, folding her arms and looking away from the sickening scene of her friend comforting her worse enemy.

"Do you have any evidence?" Sierra asked, continuing to pat Gwen's back. "Has he been calling other women? Grown overly suspicious? Been leaving his wedding ring behind?"

Gwen wiped her eyes. "Oh, Duncan and I aren't married. We don't need any legal documents to prove our love." The Goth fixed Courtney with a particular hostile look as she said this.

The CIT mom rolled her eyes. "We all see that worked out extremely well." She murmured in a quiet, sarcastic voice. In a louder voice, Courtney asked, "And I suppose you two don't have children either."

Gwen wiped her wet eyes and raised her teal-streaked head in a superior manner, though the action wasn't quite as effective with black mascara smeared over her face.

"We didn't want children. We're happy enough with just each other as company." Gwen's voice faltered and cracked miserably. "At…At least I thought so." More tears erupted and the Goth began sobbing even more, perhaps even louder than before.

At this, a tiny thread of sympathy unwillingly worm its way into Courtney. Perhaps she was acting too cold, Courtney thought as she watched Gwen's pitiful crying. She was happily married with a lovely child now. There was no reason to hold such a large grudge over the years. After all…she herself knew the horrible feeling of being cheated on….maybe she should treat her former friend a little….

"I NEVER THOUGHT HE'D DO THIS TO ME!" Gwen loudly wailed.

All thoughts of sympathy and kindness crumbled to dust from Courtney's mind.

Boiling rage filled her veins at the rude and tactless remark. Courtney's dark eyes flared angrily as she spat in disgust.

"You never _THOUGHT_? Honestly, the thought_ NEVER_ even crossed your pitiful _MIND _any moment you spent with a _JERK _who cheated off his first girlfriend! It never occurred to you that he might just do the_ SAME_ for you as he did to _ME_?" Courtney snarled, shaking with indignation and looking quite fearsome.

Gwen eyed her rival coldly and sniffled. "Of course not! Duncan and I were perfect for each other. Unlike…well…you know." She added with the slightest hint of a sneer.

Even Sierra found this comment particularly cruel and halted from patting Gwen, folding her arms into her lap and frowning in deep disapproval. Courtney was too angry to find the words to reply to such rudeness. When Gwen looked away, Courtney flipped her middle finger at the Goth.

"Do you have any suspects?" Sierra asked, trying to lighten the crackling tension in the room. This was worse than when Heather purposely made fat remarks during Courtney's baby shower.

Gwen wiped away more tears from her eyes before replying miserably, "Well…I have a couple…." She stared straight at Courtney with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

Courtney couldn't help herself. She let out a loud, mocking laugh.

"As if I would want to go back with that ogre! If you do remember, I'm happily married." Courtney said with a proud raise of her head. "I always remain faithful unlike…well…you know." She mimicked, tilting her head and sending Gwen a sugary sweet smile.

Gwen's eyes narrowed venomously at the pointed jibe. The tissue in her hand was pierced by her tightening, black nails.

"Then Izzy!" She suddenly cried, eyes darting back and forth with great suspicion. "It has to be Izzy! I've seen her around the house dozens of times! That…That…that sneaky scarlet woman!"

Courtney blinked, shocked into silence by such a ridiculous idea. She knew that Gwen could have her moments of extreme panic and jump swiftly to conclusions- it was one of the reasons why she and Trent had broken up, but really! Izzy?

"I knew it!" Sierra said triumphantly, hitting the palm of her hand with a fist. "Always knew Duncan and Izzy had a secret fling going on. Oooh, I can't wait to inform the Dizzy shippers on my blog! My hubby Noah will be thrilled!"

Gwen resumed wailing.

Courtney wanted smack the both of them. "Oh for the love of…that's just a bunch of nonsense! Izzy visits_ everyone's_ house! She digs in our trash every Tuesday and I have to chase her out of my son's closet on a daily basis when she tries to steal and harass Colbi's pet hamster!"

Courtney's scolding words could hardly be heard Gwen's distressed cries. She was wailing and babbling out complete nonsense now.

"I should have known! I should have known the moment he brought that strawberry ice cream home!" She blubbered.

"How does that prove that he's cheating on you?" Courtney dared to ask.

"IT'S PINK! DUNCAN AND I NEVER EAT ANYTHING PINK!" Gwen howled. "IT'S FOR ANOTHER WOMAN I KNOW IT!"

"Or he could just have a craving for strawberry." Courtney sensibly suggested, growing more and more agitated and annoyed with Gwen by the seconds. The Goth was just babbling out silliness now. Courtney suspected that Gwen must have been dwelling on such matters for quite a while now. Visiting Sierra and Courtney must have been the final straw to break the young woman down and allow her to weep out all horrible suspicions.

Sierra stood up, grabbed hold of both Gwen's hands, and knelt down to Gwen's level. "Don't you worry Gwen, Courtney and I should follow the scoundrel and seek out the truth for you!" She assured her former Amazon teammate.

"WHAT?" Courtney screeched in disbelief at what she was hearing.

Gwen stared at Sierra in bewilderment. "You…You two would do that for me?"

"Of course we would!" Sierra confirmed, beaming.

"We? Who's we?" Courtney snapped, glaring at Gwen and then at Sierra. "I don't give a damn about that witch and ogre's relationship problems. I have a special night planned for just me, Cody, and Colbi and it doesn't involve sneaking around looking for scandals!"

"But I need you Courtney! With your smarts and my snooping skills, you and I can uncover the truth! Then I can put it in my gossip column!" Sierra's eyes were shining with excitement at the prospect. Like Noah, she was a writer as well, but she wrote in the gossip column for the local newspaper. It was a job she loved to death.

Courtney was still less than convinced. "The answer's still no, Sierra."

At that moment, the front door opened and a tall, lanky man walked into the living room, followed by a young boy of four years old. It was Cody and his and Courtney son Colbi.

Since Total Drama World Tour, Cody had not changed much at all. He was still thin and lanky- a bit taller, but only just enough to surpass his wife which was an accomplishment he was very proud of. He was still his happy, geeky, laid-back self and still caused Courtney great embarrassment whenever he tried to act cool and suave.

Colbi was the pride and joy of his father and mother. He looked almost identical to his father but possessed his mother's dark eyes which were always twinkling with cheerfulness and curiosity. Only rarely did he ever unleash the temper he inherited from Courtney.

"Courtney, we're home!" Cody called in a loud voice. His back was turned while he closed the door so he did not yet see the three women already in the living room. In his hands were two plastic bags. "Colbi and I bought some ice cream for tonight- chocolate for us and strawberry for you!"

Gwen stifled a tearful cry.

Cody nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around and saw, for the first time, his wife and her two visitors. His blue eyes fell on Gwen and the happy smile slid from his face.

Oblivious to the tension in the room, Colbi dropped his bag and, with a jubilant cry, ran straight into his mother's arms, snuggling her. "Mommy!" He then noticed Gwen and, frowning in puzzlement, asked, "Why is her hair blue?"

Courtney didn't get a chance to answer her son. In an instant, Sierra had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her out the door.

"We can't talk now! Courtney and I have to go spy on Duncan!" Sierra speedily announced to a very confused Cody. "Keep Gwen company! Bye!"

Courtney only managed to yelp out a single, desperate "Help!" before the door was slammed shut by Sierra.

Cody was left standing in the middle of the living room, bags dropped and forgotten on the floor, staring dumbfounded at the closed front door. He blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. Had his wife just been kidnapped?

Colbi had opened one of the ice cream containers and was scooping out chunks of chocolate with his hands. Colbi had inherited both his father and mother's love for sweets. As he ate and sat on the couch, he stared intensely at the blue-haired stranger across from him. Was she a vampire? She definitely looked pale enough to be one.

Realizing that his wife and neighbor weren't coming back anytime soon, Cody turned to his former crush. He shifted around awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say.

"So how's life been for you, Gwen?" He asked innocently pasting on a polite smile.

As if on cue, Gwen buried her face in her hands and began to sob earnestly once again.

Cody could only stare, eyes wide and full of bewilderment. At last, with a sigh of dismay, the father turned to his son and asked, "May you pass the chocolate?"

* * *

**Hahah, I do enjoy writing a very hysterical Gwen. From watching the show I've noticed that Gwen does have many moments where she panicks and jumps to conclusion a bit too rapidly, especially when dealing with love life. I absolutely love writing Courtney and Sierra together. Why are there not any stories with those two interacting with one another? It is a crime that there are no fics with those two having hilarious, bickering conversations wtih one another. Anywho, I've started college again, so I might be late with updates, but bear with the college girl. Please read and review!**


End file.
